Elyn
by Ida59
Summary: Confusione, paura e incertezze. Ma il sorriso di un angelo non può venarsi di tristezza… È il seguito di "Confusione".


Elyn

 **Titolo** : Elyn

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 3 marzo 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Confusione, paura e incertezze. Ma il sorriso di un angelo non può venarsi di tristezza… È il seguito di "Confusione".

 **Parole/pagine** : 609/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Elyn

La mano di Elyn era lì, vicina alla sua, sopra le candide lenzuola.

La Guaritrice conosceva il suo passato, con tutte le sue colpe: lo aveva scoperto nella sua mente i primi giorni dopo il ricovero al San Mungo, quando lottava tra la vita e la morte contro il veleno di Nagini che impediva alla ferita di cicatrizzarsi e continuava a rubargli preziose stille di vita.

Elyn conosceva tutti i suoi errori e le sue scelte sbagliate, e nonostante tutto lo amava. Lo amava e gli aveva concesso l'agognato perdono. Il perdono che gli schiudeva una nuova e vera possibilità di esistenza.

La mano era così vicina da sentirne il tepore, le dita che quasi si sfioravano.

Elyn lo amava, ma credeva che lui ancora amasse Lily, come aveva visto nei suoi pensieri; come l'intero mondo magico lo credeva da quando il giovane Potter l'aveva rivelato davanti a tutti nello scontro finale con l'Oscuro Signore.

Severus sapeva che la maga da alcuni giorni si era accorta che l'accesso alla sua mente era attentamente sorvegliato; non aveva cercato di forzarlo: al contrario, si era subito ritirata, ma il suo sorriso si era venato della tristezza del rifiuto.

Non voleva respingerla, ma non aveva potuto fare altro. Aveva paura dei suoi stessi pensieri, dei desideri che nascevano, spesso all'improvviso, del tutto incontrollati e come tali non mascherabili a priori: se Elyn vi fosse entrata, non avrebbe più trovato Lily, ma solo se stessa, avvolta da un sentimento colmo di timori ed incertezze, e da sensuali fantasie; avrebbe trovato la fragilità di un sogno che a fatica nasceva tra i rimorsi delle colpe, alimentato dal perdono ricevuto e incoraggiato dall'amore che brillava nel sorriso della maga.

Elyn aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed aveva sospirato piano premendo le labbra tra i denti.

Ma aveva lasciato lì la mano, vicinissima alla sua.

Il cuore gli batteva forte serrandogli il respiro in gola in un doloroso spasmo: Severus allungò appena le dita, le allargò un poco fino a sfiorare quelle di Elyn che spalancò gli occhi di nuovo tornando a fissarlo.

Avanzò ancora con la mano fino a sovrapporre con delicatezza la punta delle proprie dita su quelle della maga: ora aveva tutta la sua più totale ed emozionata attenzione.

Rimase incantato a rimirarla, illuminata alle spalle dal sole del meriggio inoltrato, i lunghi e morbidi riccioli castani luminosi e dorati a contornarle il viso come un'aureola.

Era bella come un angelo.

 _L'angelo del perdono._

Era bella come un sogno.

 _Il suo sogno d'amore._

Un sogno vivo e reale che sorrideva davanti ai suoi occhi.

Era bella, le labbra rosse dischiuse nel turbamento della sorpresa.

 _Era bella e lo amava_.

Severus deglutì a fatica, con il consueto dolore.

Doveva farlo, anche se aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe poi accaduto.

 _Una paura dannata._

Sapeva di poterlo fare: lo aveva provato più volte nel silenzio della notte.

Dischiuse le labbra in un accenno di sorriso, poi un sussurro roco, sofferto, colmo di timore:

\- Elyn…

Il sorriso della maga le illuminò il viso, raggiante più del sole alle sue spalle.

\- Severus! Oh…. Severus!

Il suo nome, ancora, colmo d'amore, da quelle dolci labbra che avevano elargito il perdono; e lacrime di felicità ad illuminare gli occhi di Elyn mentre con la mano ricambiava la sua stretta delicata.

Severus sorrise, con _dolce passione_.

Sorrise ad Elyn.

 _Con amore._

Con tutto l'amore che Lily non aveva mai voluto e per anni era rimasto congelato nel suo cuore, lama tagliente del rimorso.

\- Elyn…

Socchiuse gli occhi, solo per un istante, poi li riaprì, nero cristallo scintillante colmo d'amore, scevro da ogni protezione.

 _Elyn doveva sapere la verità._

3


End file.
